


Teen Titans Go To a Nudist Beach

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Aqualad has invited the Teen Titans to celebrate his birthday on a beach.However, it turns out to be a Nudist Beach!Despite this, they all have a great time.That is until Control Freak invades to spoil their fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Teen Titans Go To a Nudist Beach

TEEN TITANS GO TO A NUDIST BEACH

Aqualad had invited the Teen Titans to come to his 27th birthday party on the beach.

But boy, where the Titans in for a surprise when they arrived there in the T-Car.

The Titans looked at the sign outside the beach and were shocked.

“Errrrrrr,” said Robin.

The sign said “Nudist Beach”.

Cyborg got out his Titans Comm and called Aqualad, who appeared to be naked on the screen.

“Dude, is this a joke?” asked Cyborg.

“What’s the matter?” asked Aquald with a grin. “Have you never been to a Nudist beach before?”

All the Titans except for Starfire shook their heads.

“On my planet, it is tradition,” she said.

“I’m a little worried,” said Beast Boy. “What if I’m naked and I think of Olivia Wilde? Then BOING!”

“It’s okay, Beast Boy,” said Robin as he pointed at the sign.

The sign also said “For ages 18 and up, erections allowed.”

“Come on, guys,” pleaded Aqualad. “Strip off and join the fun.”

“Okay then,” replied Robin with a grin. “Titans strip.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The naked Titans (except Cyborg) walked on the beach baring all to those to see. Many people admired their built in bodies. Mind you, it is odd being recognised when you’re naked!

“I see Robin’s staff,” exclaimed a woman taking a photo on her phone.

The Titans walked over to Aqualad, Bumblebee and Speedy. They were all surprised to see each other naked.

“Guys, so glad you could come,” said Aqualad.

“I will in a second looking at all these hot chicks,” replied Beast Boy admiring the women.

“Yeah right, you’re getting a hard on because of the men,” remarked Raven. 

This caused the other Titans to laugh. Beast Boy was annoyed.

“Where’s Mas y Menos?” asked Robin. “Oh God, I hope they’re not here!”

“Relax,” replied Speedy. “They’re back at the Tower.”

“We got someone to look after them,” added Bumblebee.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Back at Titans East Tower, The Flash was looking after Mas y Menos. The Flash watched TV as the twins ran all over the tower like crazy. Mas was about to bump into Aqualad’s vase.

“Hey, you break it, it’s my ass,” warned The Flash. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Back at the beach….

“Guys, feel free to do whatever and whoever you want,” said Aqualad.

Two hot chicks walked up to him, and he put his arms around their waists.

“Aqualad, you wanna go skinny dipping?” asked one of the girls.

“Baby, I invented skinny dipping,” said Aqualad as he walked away with them. 

Starfire walked up to Robin.

“Robin, these people want to join us.”

“What people?” asked Robin. 

Starfire brought him over to a group of six. Three men, three women. 

“Hi, big fan of you guys,” said one of the men.

“You should swing with us,” said one of the women.

“It’ll be good for our reputation,” said another man.

Robin looked disgusted.

“C’mon, Star. Let’s get away from them.”

The swingers were disappointed that Robin and Starfire were walking away.

“Oh, I really wanted to do Robin,” said one of the women.

“Me too,” said one of the men.

“Robin? Why did you walk away from these people?” asked Starfire.

“Your highness, let me tell you about swingers,” said Robin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cyborg was talking to the naked Bumblebee.

“Well, shame I can’t get naked,” said Cyborg. “But I can do _this_.”

Something came out of Cyborg’s armour, if you know what I mean.

“The most human part of my body,” he said.

Bumblebee was impressed. 

“Trust Aqualad to decide to have his birthday on a Nudist beach,” said Cyborg.

“Actually, it was MY idea,” replied Bumblebee.

“You shittin’ me?” asked Cyborg.

“I shit you not,” said Bumblebee.

  
  
  
  
  


Raven was sunbathing on a beach towel, until a naked goth guy walked up to her.

“Hey, Raven.”

Raven looked at him and he was a handsome enough guy.

“Hey, good lookin’,” she purred. “What’s your name?”

“What’s in a name?” asked the goth guy.

Raven looked at him. And then they began making out.

Beast Boy was nearby, and he was not happy. 

Let’s say that he didn’t have an erection anymore.

He stormed off down the beach angry at this situation. Until he heard some giggling girls.

“Go on, ask him.”

“No, you ask him.”

“No, he’s your favourite.”

“Okay.”

There were three friends giggling with each other. One was a pretty blonde. She walked away from her friends and over to Beast Boy.

“Hey, Beast Boy,” she flirted.

Beast Boy looked at her.

“Oh, hi.”

“I’m Nora,” she said.

“And I am the most handsome Titan,” boasted Beast Boy.

“And the most well hung,” giggled Nora. 

Since Raven was busy making out with the goth, Beast Boy thought he would make her jealous.

“You wanna make out somewhere?” Beast Boy asked Nora.

“I’d love to,” said Nora. 

She and Beast Boy walked away holding hands. Raven was watching from not too far away. She seemed jealous.

“You okay?” asked the goth.

“I’m fine,” said Raven sternly.

The six swingers walked over to them.

“Hi, Raven, would you like to swing?” one of the female swingers asked.

“Fuck off,” replied Raven. 

The swingers walked away grumbling.

“So rude.”

“She’s my least favourite Titan.”

“Has daddy issues.”

“Nice legs, though.”

“Oh yes.”

But Speedy ran up to them.

“I swing.”

The swingers all exclaimed as Speedy walked with them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour passed and everyone was having a great time shagging, making out, swimming, playing volleyball and more shagging.

Until there appeared to be an earthquake.

Something then burst from the ground. It looked like a giant metal penis!

“It’s like something out of ‘Flesh Gordon’,” said Raven.

"That is the biggest prick I've ever seen!" laughed Speedy.

From the eye of the metal penis, everyone could see who was controlling it.

CONTROL FREAK!

“Greetings, nudists,” said Control Freak. “Having fun?”

“We were until you showed up,” replied Robin.

“Well, I’m here to teach you all a lesson,” said Control Freak. “You ‘beautiful’ people never accepted me as your own.”

“Er, that’s because you’re not beautiful,” remarked Raven. “Not to fat shame you; but you’re fat, zit covered, sweaty, rude, narcissistic and just an all around asshole.”

Control Freak pressed a button and a claw came out of the machine. It grabbed Nora and pulled her inside.

“HELP ME, BEAST BOY!”

“NORA!”

Nora was now inside the machine. Control Freak pressed another button, and a small door opened to reveal an army of male and female robots with large tits and large dongs. The robots all jumped out of the machine and landed on the beach facing the scared nudists.

“I’m gonna have some fun with your girlfriend,” said Control Freak. “Come and get her, if you can get past my sex-bots.”

He laughed evilly as the metal penis went back under ground. 

Everyone on the beach all ran away, except for all the Titans. 

“Titans, let’s get our clothes on and fight these sex toys,” said Robin. 

He and the Titans ran off to get their clothes back on. Once they were dressed, it was time to kick ro-butt.

“TITANS GO!”

The sex-bots all ran toward our heroes. Robin fought some off with his staff and even hit the male bots in the balls. 

Speedy fired two explosive arrows onto the tits of one of the female bots. 

“Oh tits!” said the bot.

BOOM!

Bumblebee shrank and flew around the bots’ heads. They tried to hit her, but ended accidentally hitting each other. 

Aqualad was not happy.

“You ruined my party!”

He then threw two electric eels at the bots and they began electrocuting them. 

Starfire was bashing some bots with her fists, Cyborg was firing a beam from his arm cannon and Beast Boy turned into a rhino and began charging after the bots, smashing them to bits.

Raven began to use her telekinesis.

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”

She launched the bots into the air and they landed in the sea. They were all electrocuted.

No more bots left. 

Nora’s friends had watched the whole battle and ran up to our heroes in tears.

“Could you help find our friend?” one of them cried.

“Don’t worry, I have an idea where Control Freak has taken her,” said Robin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


At Control Freak’s small apartment, he had tied Nora’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts. He then began to strip off. 

“I have been waiting for this moment,” he said excitedly. “Today’s the day that I FINALLY lose my virginity!”

Nora groaned as she saw the naked Control Freak. It was not pretty.

Control Freak tried four times to put a condom on, but each one snapped. He finally decided to relax as he carefully rolled the fourth one onto his member. Success. 

He then got on top of Nora and…….

The door flew open. 

It was the Titans, and they groaned in disgust at the naked Control Freak.

"I have seen many demonic things, but nothing as disturbing as that," said Raven.

“NOOOOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE!” cried Control Freak.

Police sirens could be heard. Control Freak looked out of the window. 

“Shit. Well, it looks like it’s back to prison for me.”

Robin untied Nora, took his cape off and wrapped it around her. 

“Thank you,” she said. “He said he wanted to lose his virginity.”

“Oh thanks a lot!” snapped Control Freak as he began to put his clothes back on. “Tell the whole world, why don’t ya?”

“You’ll get a nice screw in prison,” remarked Cyborg. 

Robin saw that Control Freak looked really upset.

“Control Freak, forgive me, but how old are you?” asked Robin.

“42,” sighed Control Freak with tears in his eyes. “I know what you’re all gonna say: ‘HA! HA! HE’S A 42 YEAR OLD VIRGIN!’ GO AHEAD! DO YOUR WORST! I’VE HEARD IT ALL!”

But no-one said anything.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” asked Control Freak.

“There are more important things to worry about than losing your virginity,” said Robin. “After you lose it, your problems are going to be far from over.”

“Yeah, you don’t win any awards if you lose it,” added Cyborg. 

Control Freak was cheering up a little.

“You might lose it some day,” said Raven. “But this is not the way to lose it. This is assault.”

“There’s no time limit, dude,” added Beast Boy. “You have your whole life to lose it.”

“I would suggest being kind to women if you want to lose it,” said Starfire. 

Control Freak felt a bit better.

“I’d never thought I’d say this but………...thank you, Titans.”

“You’re welcome,” said Robin. “C’mon, let’s meet the boys in blue.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


So Control Freak was arrested and the Titans went back to the Nudist Beach and stripped off once more. 

All eight of them sat on beach towels and watched the sunset.

“Do you think Control Freak will ever lose his virginity?” asked Bumblebee.

“Well, if he changes, he might have a chance,” said Cyborg.

“Do you think that’s why he became evil in the first place?” asked Speedy.

“Probably,” said Robin. 

“This has been a great party,” said Aqualad. “Despite that interruption with the sex-bots.”

“I’m gonna take one home with me,” said Speedy as he lifted up a female sex-bot. “Take it for a test drive.”

“As long as Mas y Menos don’t see it,” laughed Raven. 

“Okay, let’s get our clothes on and go to the bar and get shitfaced,” said Aqualad.

They all got their clothes back on and went to the nearby bar to get hammered. 

Overally, a great birthday for Aqualad. 

And Raven got the goth guy’s number, and Beast Boy got Nora’s number. 

Nora wanted to thank Beast Boy for rescuing him, if you follow me.

As for Speedy, he still kept in touch with the swingers, and they even had a go with the sex-bot.

  
  
  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
